


The Battle Buddies and Ice Cream

by Nocivenox



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocivenox/pseuds/Nocivenox
Summary: This was a drabblr that I made for the Mad House Secret SantaI kinda suck at writing them so dont judge me too hard !





	The Battle Buddies and Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabblr that I made for the Mad House Secret Santa 
> 
> I kinda suck at writing them so dont judge me too hard !

There was no doubt that the battle buddies loved ice cream, especially after a grueling heist. What was supposed to be a one off thing quickly became a ritual with the Vagabond and Rimmy Tim. 

On this particular day, the battle buddies had just finished a two person heist for a small bank that quickly turned sour when Jeremy decided to bring his monstrosity that was his purple and orange monster truck to the heist. Ryan had protested the vehicle, but Jeremy was having none of it and brought it along, major mistake on the bright haired male’s part.

“Run Rimmy! This was the stupidest idea that you have ever had!” The vagabond yelled as he hid behind the teller counter. 

“But it was cool Ry!” Rimmy yelled back as he launched over the same counter and started to grab at the money hidden behind there.

The large truck had immediately gave away their position and caused the clerks inside to call the police. Grenades were thrown and curses were uttered as the duo fought their way through the police and stole the cash that they needed to bring in. No injuries were got as they battled in all their glory. 

Geoff was cursing to high hell while they ran to the monstrosity and broke speed limits to escape. The whole escapade left Ryan with a bad taste in his mouth and he silently cursed Jeremy to the lowest pits of hell. This heist would have gone beautifully if Jeremy didn’t bring his damn monster truck. 

“Atleast we got the money and got out ey Ry-bread?” Jeremy smirked at the paint covered man. He only received a grumble in response as they lost the cops in the winding roads that lead north of Los Santos. Jeremy’s smirk fell and he took of his white hat. 

“Ice cream?” He asked, glancing at the skull faced Vagabond. 

“You’re damn fucking right and you’re paying for it.” Ryan’s gruff voice came as a reply. 

“You gotta be kidding me! I paid last time!” Jeremy exclaimed as he flailed his arms around, imitating the Golden boy. Ryan’s eyes bore into Jeremy’s as they came to a stop to hide from the police. 

“It aint my fault that your stupid ass brought this damn monster truck. We could have brought our brand new Deluxo and it would have been so much easier!” Ryan’s voice got louder as he became damn near hysterical with the stupidity that his partner displayed throughout this whole heist. 

“Well Ryan I thought it would be fucking cool to go and go in style!” Jeremy pouted at his friend and Ryan face palmed. 

“Going in style does not mean that we get shot by a million bullets you moron.” He huffed out as the stars that they had accumulated faded from his watch. Ryan pulled out of the hiding spot and drove to their go to spot for ice cream. 

“I guess you’re right..I’ll pay.” Jeremy said after a few moments.  

They arrived shortly after at the ice cream parlour and they got a huge helping of their favorite flavors. Ryan dug into his as Jeremy loaded his with a ton of toppings. The two silently ate their respective treats as the clerk paid them no mind since they were not attacking them. 

“I gotta say, even if it was sort of a bust with the cops getting to us early, it was a pretty big score.” Jeremy said around a mouth full of ice cream. 

“I guess. We did get good enough money and boss man won't get too pissed.” Ryan spoke in his gruff vagabond voice as he replied. He tried to not talk about the real names of his crew while around civilians unless he was in his civilian clothes. 

“Yeah he was pretty pissed on the coms when we ran the op.” Jeremy laughed. 

After a little while of eating their ice cream, they got up to leave when suddenly red and blue lights pulsed against the shiny interior of the parlor. Both men turned around to see police swarming the area. Ryan growled and pushed the table over in a fit of rage. 

“JEREMY YOU LITTLE SHIT THIS IS WHY WE CANT HAVE NICE THINGS!” Ryan grabbed the multi-colored male and ran to the back door. 

“BUT RYAN THE MONSTER TRUCK IS AWESOME!”

“NO IT ISNT YOU FUCK”


End file.
